Warden Steiner
"That means you're in Cell 6 of the North Block, so head over there and make yourself at home..." (Steiner's first line, introducing future rival Rude Danielhttp://thevirtualbox.wikia.com/wiki/Rude_Daniel to Southtown Correctional Facility) Overview Warden Steiner is a prison guard and antagonist that appears in the Hard Time segment of The Great MDickie Experience: Part 1. He is the first character to attack Rude Daniel and also the first character to be attacked by Rude Daniel. His current status is unknown but he is presumed to be alive as we last saw him running away while injured. Appearance Warden Steiner is a chubby African-American man with black hair and a mustache. He wears the standard prison warden attire. History Steiner tells Rude Daniel to make himself at home at his new cell. Shortly after, Steiner scolds Rude Daniel and tells him to drop a syringe he was holding, which Rude Daniel refuses to do. A confrontation ensues, with Steiner brutally stabbing Rude Daniel. After the confrontation Steiner begs Rude Daniel to stop, offering $160 to Daniel in exchange for mercy. Daniel once again refuses. After a short fight Steiner finally decides to arrest Rude Daniel. Rude Daniel is found not guilty during the trial since the judge ruled that Steiner was simply incapable of controlling his own prisoners. Steiner knew Rude Daniel should've been found guilty on that day, and tells Daniel that he knew the judge should've "crucified" him. He has arrested Rude Daniel at least two times. Rude Daniel was found not guilty the first case and the second case's ruling is unknown as the result was cut from the video. Personality Steiner appears friendly to Rude Daniel at first, telling him to make himself at home. A confrontation ensues after Rude Daniel is seen with a syringe and refuses to drop it, with Steiner brutally stabbing Rude Daniel in revenge in one of the most brutal moments of the series, suggesting a short temper and maybe even a darker, more violent side. (See image to the right) Steiner scolded Rude Daniel for fighting with another prisoner, and told them both that "All you animals have to worry about is the rules, so stop bickering before i sic really lose my temper!", which once again suggests that Steiner has problems controlling his anger or has a short temper. Abilities and skills Despite Warden Steiner's relatively chubby build, he does show a fair amount of strength. He really favors using syringes with some type of green liquid inside as a weapon of choice. After Rude Daniel takes a syringe out of Steiner's hands, Steiner orders him to "give back MY syringe", indicating that Warden Steiner owns a syringe and uses it as a weapon often. He shows remarkable resiliency, surviving multiple stabs from his own syringe and other beatings from Rude Daniel and even showing signs of healing afterward. During one of the beatings TheVirtualBox even said "When are you just gonna die?!". Like other wardens, he can capture prisoners simply by putting them in a headlock as he chooses. Weaknesses Benjamin shows little weakness, especially to his own syringe. Rude Daniel did push him over his pain tolerance once and caused Steiner to beg Rude Daniel for his life with $160 as a bribe. Trivia *His first name is unknown. *His weapon of choice would appear to be a syringe. This is strange considering that he is a prison guard, and such weapons would be considered unethical, unwieldy, and much different from the kinds of weapons the other guards use. This could be justified in the fact that this is a MDickie game, however, and basically anything goes. Category:Characters Category:MDickie